


Вызов

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Вызов<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1402042">The Dare</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> Seravia<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модернАУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлину обманным путем бросают вызов: приходить на футбольные матчи Артура с табличкой «Артур Пендрагон, я люблю тебя». Но несмотря на надпись на табличке, это Артуру предстоит завоевать сердце Мерлина.<br/><b>Примечание 1:</b> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали» 2014.<br/><b>Примечание 2:</b> большое спасибо <b>алКошке</b> за баннер и коллаж! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402042) by [Seravia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravia/pseuds/Seravia). 



Мерлин с трудом поднимался по ступенькам на трибуны, держа в руках огромную табличку и тщетно пытаясь не показывать всем небрежно написанные на ней слова. Это был первый футбольный матч, на который он когда-либо ходил. И он вот-вот должен был выставить себя полным идиотом.  
Во всём была виновата Моргана.

_Три дня назад…_

_– Сегодня мы напьемся, Мерлин, – объявила Моргана, как только Мерлин сел за стол.  
– Да? – Он скептически приподнял бровь. – А мне казалось, что мы пока будем нагонять упущенное.  
– Будем, будем нагонять, – ответила Моргана, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, – но жить с моим братом в последнее время было настоящей пыткой, и мне нужно основательно напиться, чтобы не выслушивать его разглагольствования.  
– Твой брат. Артур, да? – спросил Мерлин. Он удивленно поднял голову, когда на их столик опустился поднос с напитками.  
– Ты уже заказала?  
–Ты всегда пьешь одно и то же, Мерлин. Так зачем же терять время и ждать, пока ты сюда доберешься? И да, моего брата зовут Артур, – сказала Моргана, хватая свой бокал и делая глоток.  
Мерлин вздохнул, смиренно качая головой, и потянулся к своему напитку (он и правда собирался это заказать). С Морганой было невозможно спорить.  
– Ну так о чем там разглагольствует Артур?  
– У него целая неделя футбольных матчей, и каждый из них такой важный, – начала Моргана. – Перед матчами с ним всегда невозможно находиться рядом, но в этот раз всё ещё хуже, чем обычно. Я никогда не видела особого смысла в профессиональном футболе, но теперь я просто днем и ночью окружена футбольными стратегиями.  
Моргана продолжала рассказывать свою историю (на взгляд Мерлина, чересчур драматизированную), а Мерлин тем временем откинулся на спинку, попивая свой напиток и зная, что слово ему дадут ещё не скоро. Уже на первых минутах рассказа Мерлин почувствовал, как его одолевает головная боль. История Морганы была довольно агрессивной и звучала больше как план атаки, нежели как простая история. Мерлин сам не заметил, как пил уже четвертый стакан, а ведь он обещал себе, что не будет сегодня напиваться.  
К тому времени, как Моргана закончила, Мерлин уже подпирал ладонью свою отяжелевшую голову, бормотал «хмм» и время от времени кивал, хотя уже с трудом боролся со сном.  
И вдруг сквозь туман он услышал резкое: «Мерлин, ты меня слушаешь?» Он быстро выпрямился и потряс головой, проясняя мысли.  
– Конечно. Артур – задница, – промямлил Мерлин.  
Этот ответ, кажется, успокоил Моргану. Она откинулась на спинку стула и сделала ещё глоток из своего почти полного стакана.  
– Да, он задница, – рьяно согласилась она.  
– Назойливая, напыщенная, привлекательная задница.  
В глазах Морганы появился интерес.  
– Мерлин, дорогой, – пропела она, – а как ты относишься к футболу?  
– Нрмально, нверно, – невнятно ответил Мерлин. – Никогда особо не увлекался. Я смотрю его только затем, чтобы увидеть парней в футбольной форме.  
– И ты считаешь Артура привлекательным?  
– Конечно, – пробормотал он, укладывая голову на стол. – Был бы не против посмотреть на него в футбольной форме.  
– Что, правда? – спросила Моргана, хитро улыбаясь. – Ну, возможно, я могу тебе с этим помочь. Ты мог бы сходить на матч в субботу.  
– Хмм, конечно, как скажешь, – еле слышно произнес Мерлин.  
– И я бросаю тебе вызов: во время матча держать табличку – какую я придумаю.  
– Ага, конечно, как скажешь, – снова пробормотал Мерлин, с трудом подняв на Моргану взгляд. – Теперь я могу поспать?  
– Конечно, дорогой, – ответила та, нежно погладив его по руке. – Только сначала подпиши.  
Моргана быстро записала условия вызова на салфетке, передала её Мерлину и помогла ровно держать ручку, чтобы он мог снизу поставить свою подпись.  
– Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой, – практически проурчала она, надежно спрятав салфетку в карман, и повела Мерлина наружу.  
Следующим утром Мерлина ожидало очень жестокое пробуждение._

Мерлин сел посреди трибуны, всё ещё пытаясь скрыть свою табличку от любопытных глаз, прижимая её к себе. К счастью, никто не обращал на него внимания, и Мерлину, по большому счету, удалось остаться незамеченным. Он знал, что это изменится, как только он поднимет табличку.  
Когда объявили Артура, и он выбежал на поле, Мерлин перевернул её и поднял в воздух, высоко над головой, как и требовала Моргана. Он почувствовал, как у него вспыхнуло всё лицо, когда люди вокруг повернулись, чтобы прочесть надпись. Конечно, последнее, чего он ожидал, так это того, что на него направят камеры, увеличивая на экране его и его гигантский плакат, который гласил: «Артур Пендрагон, я люблю тебя». На месте слова «люблю» было нарисовано сердце.  
Как только Артур увидел эту картинку на экране, он тут же обернулся и неверяще уставился на Мерлина.  
К этому моменту фраза «Я ненавижу Моргану» уже успела стать для Мерлина мантрой. Единственным утешением было то, что Артур чертовски хорошо выглядел в своей форме. По крайней мере, Мерлин был прав насчет того, что брат Морганы отлично выглядит. Он знал, что не зря ему нравятся футболисты.  
Едва игра закончилась, Мерлин сразу покинул трибуны, стараясь скрыться от оценивающих, но при этом восхищенных взглядов болельщиков.

– Артур, – сладко произнесла Моргана, как только Артур вошел в дверь.  
– Моргана.  
– Как прошел матч?  
– Нормально. Мы проходим в следующий тур, – ответил Артур.  
– А что-нибудь интересное сегодня произошло? – спросила Моргана, многозначительно посмотрев на него, но Артур полностью проигнорировал её взгляд.  
– Какой-то парень на трибунах держал табличку с надписью «Артур Пендрагон, я люблю тебя». Меня бы это рассердило, но он был довольно милым – не в привычном понимании этого слова. А почему столько вопросов, Моргана?  
Когда Моргана не ответила, Артур обернулся на неё, отвлекшись от приготовления чая, и увидел на её лице настоящую улыбку Чеширского кота.  
– О боже, Моргана, – простонал он, – что ты сделала?  
– Разве ты не хочешь узнать, кто этот милый парень, Артур? – поддразнила она.  
– Теперь я уже не уверен, – вздохнул Артур, – но не то чтобы я мог тебя остановить. Выкладывай. Кто он?  
– Мерлин, – радостно провозгласила Моргана.  
– Мерлин? – повторил Артур. – _Тот самый_ Мерлин? Из твоей компании, про которого ты постоянно рассказываешь?  
– Именно он. Я всё время тебе говорю, что вы были бы идеальной парой.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
– Я всё ещё тебе не верю.  
– Почему? Ты сам сказал, что он милый, – возразила Моргана.  
– Конечно, есть немного. Но дело вовсе ни в какой не в судьбе, как ты постоянно твердишь.  
– О, дорогой братец, уже очень скоро ты запоешь совсем иначе.  
– Или же ты заберешь свои слова обратно, дорогая сестренка.  
– Я бы не была так в этом уверена, Артур, – хитро ответила Моргана. – Я ещё не нашла никого, кто встретил бы Мерлина и не влюбился в него.  
– Я собираюсь стать исключением из этого правила.  
– Нет, Артур, это Мерлин – исключение из _любого_ правила, – мягко проговорила Моргана.  
Артур поднял голову, чтобы возразить, но слова так и застряли у него в горле при виде совершенно серьезного выражения в глазах Морганы. Артур никогда не перестал бы это отрицать, но именно в этот момент он уже немножко влюбился в Мерлина.

На следующий день Мерлин пришел на ту же трибуну, держа в руках всё ту же позорную табличку. Теперь он уже не пытался её спрятать, поняв, что это бесполезно, когда все взгляды уставились на него.  
Мерлин вздохнул, сел на своё место и поставил табличку рядом.  
В этот раз, когда Артур появился на поле, он сразу принялся сканировать толпу взглядом, пока не нашел Мерлина с его плакатом. Их глаза встретились, и на мгновение до того, как разорвать зрительный контакт, Артур чуть нахмурился, а затем отвернулся.  
Мерлин не знал, что это значит, и решил списать всё на то, что Артур – задница. Он всегда так и думал, основываясь на рассказах Морганы.  
После матча Мерлин снова попытался быстро уйти, но его перехватил не кто иной, как Артур Пендрагон собственной персоной.  
– Мы можем поговорить? – спросил он.  
– Ну, и тебе привет. Но, извини, я бы хотел просто уйти отсюда, – ответил Мерлин.  
– Не слишком ли быстрое развитие событий? – удивленно приподняв бровь, спросил Артур.  
Мерлин несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем понял, какой намек прозвучал в его словах. Покраснев, он фыркнул, прежде чем наконец смог выдавить из себя:  
– Я не это имел в виду!  
– Я знаю. Но это предотвратило твой уход, верно? Так мы можем поговорить? Наедине?  
– Ладно. Что мне терять? – согласился Мерлин, следуя за Артуром на поле, отделенное от трибун.  
Когда они оказались вне зоны слышимости толпы, Артур повернулся к Мерлину и произнес:  
– Так значит ты Мерлин.  
– Очевидно, Моргана уже меня представила.  
– Она часто так делает, – подтвердил Артур. – А я Артур. Но, подозреваю, ты уже это знаешь, – с улыбкой добавил он.  
– Не будь таким самодовольным. Это всего лишь табличка, – покраснев, ответил Мерлин.  
– Но то, что на ней написано, очень интригует. По всей видимости, ты меня любишь.  
– Моргана была права. Ты задница, – сказал Мерлин.  
– Прошу прощения? – скептически проговорил Артур. – Ты вот так просто называешь людей, с которыми едва знаком, задницами?  
– Боюсь, что только тебя, – ответил Мерлин. – Но не думай, что я ничего о тебе не знаю. И я также в курсе, что ты много знаешь обо мне. У Морганы бесконечный запас историй.  
– Пусть так, но я не оскорбляю тебя при первом же нашем разговоре. И, поверь мне, у меня масса информации, которую я мог бы использовать.  
– Да пожалуйста. Я и так уже знаю, что ты напыщенная, высокомерная задница, до нелепости дотошная до каждой мелочи. Ты можешь настолько достать Моргану, что она готова согласиться с тобой по любому поводу, лишь бы ты заткнулся. А это надо уметь. И это всё, что мне нужно о тебе знать. – Мерлин пожал плечами, после чего посмотрел на Артура, будто говоря: «Не сдерживай себя».  
Артур прищурился.  
– Ладно. Я знаю, что ты неуклюжий идиот, который, наверное, потерял бы собственную голову, если бы она не была приделана к шее. Не говоря уже о том, что ты компьютерный гик, который не может отличить Манчестер Сити от Манчестер Юнайтед*.  
– Очевидно, мы уже достаточно знаем друг о друге. Так что, если это всё… – сказал Мерлин, разворачиваясь.  
– Подожди! – воскликнул Артур. – Выпей со мной кофе.  
Мерлин в удивлении обернулся.  
– После всего этого ты думаешь, что я соглашусь на кофе? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
– Ты не так уж и плох, – пожал плечами Артур. – Я много слышал о том, какой ты умный и веселый. Я был бы не против сам в этом убедиться. К тому же, ты привлекательный.  
Мерлин не был впечатлен.  
– Спасибо за одобрение, ваше высочество, – саркастично ответил он, – но я вынужден отклонить ваше щедрое предложение. Мне есть, чем заняться, кроме как проводить время с таким засранцем, как ты.  
Артур был застигнут врасплох таким ответом. Ему уже давно никто не отказывал. Мерлин преодолел уже половину поля, когда Артур пришел в себя. Он кинулся за ним и схватил за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе.  
– Ну что ещё? – сердито спросил Мерлин.  
– Ответь мне на один вопрос.  
– Ладно. Спрашивай.  
– Почему ты держал табличку, на которой написано, что ты меня любишь, если ты не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно вытащил руку из захвата Артура.  
– Это был вызов, Артур. Ты лучше других знаешь свою сестру. Думаю, ты не удивишься, узнав, что это она мне его бросила. Даже письменно всё зафиксировала, гарпия.  
– Понятно, – ответил Артур, сложив руки на груди и отведя взгляд. – Думаю, Моргана получила то, чего хотела.  
– Да? – удивился Мерлин.  
Артур невесело усмехнулся.  
– Да. Отвлекла меня. Я знаю, что она устала дома слушать про мои матчи. И уверен, что она хотела отомстить мне. Поставить меня в неловкое положение.  
– Неловкое, да? Стыдно, когда кто-то признается тебе в любви? – тихо спросил Мерлин, шаркнув ногой.  
– Я не то имел в виду, – быстро возразил Артур. – Я никогда не любил выносить мою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение. Так что да, это немного неудобно, когда что-то такое происходит без моего ведома.  
– Ну, моё задание подразумевает, что я должен делать это всю неделю. Так что, может быть, тебе удастся уговорить Моргану его отменить. Думаю, отчасти она придумала это, чтобы нас познакомить.  
– Да, судьба и всё такое. – Артур неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Мерлин рассмеялся.  
– Да. Приятно слышать, что я не единственный, кому она впаривает всю эту чушь.  
– Не волнуйся, не единственный.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Мерлин первым разорвал зрительный контакт:  
– Мне пора. Несмотря на обстоятельства, приятно было познакомиться, Артур.  
– Мне тоже, Мерлин, – пробормотал Артур.  
Еще раз улыбнувшись, Мерлин развернулся и ушел с поля.

Мерлин, как и обещал, пришел на матч Артура и на следующий день. Он даже не стал пытаться спрятать свою табличку, все и так уже видели, что на ней написано. Когда Артур вышел на поле, то сразу же посмотрел прямо в его сторону. Их глаза встретились, и Артур слегка улыбнулся. Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как по щекам разливается румянец от такого явного проявления внимания по стороны Артура.  
После матча, вместо того чтобы торопиться поскорее покинуть стадион, Мерлин решил задержаться у раздевалки и подождать Артура. Было немного странно, что никто из охранников не попытался его прогнать. Все они лишь улыбались и приветственно ему кивали, а один даже сказал: «Он скоро выйдет». Мерлин только и смог удивленно моргнуть и молча кивнуть, про себя недоумевая: кем, они считают, он приходится Артуру?  
Артур вышел из раздевалки первым и замер, заметив Мерлина. Мерлин нерешительно улыбнулся, и Артур тут же широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Не смог устоять, да? – самодовольно спросил он.  
Мерлин вспыхнул и уставился на него.  
– Я просто решил поздравить тебя с победой в матче.  
– Спасибо. Ты уверен, что это не просто предлог?  
– Вполне уверен, ты, задница, – прищурившись, ответил Мерлин.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – сказал Артур, в успокаивающем жесте подняв руки, ладонями к Мерлину. – Просто проверяю. Не передумал насчет кофе?  
– Боюсь, что нет, – пропел Мерлин.  
Ему показалось, что он заметил вспышку разочарования в глазах Артура, но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Мерлин списал это на то, что ему уже просто мерещится.  
Артур пожал плечами и надел свой рюкзак.  
– Идешь наружу? Я пройдусь с тобой.  
– Конечно, я не против компании, – согласился Мерлин, поднимая свою табличку и подстраиваясь под шаг Артура.  
Они молча шли несколько минут, в течение которых Мерлин всё пытался взять свою табличку поудобнее. Наконец Артур нарушил молчание:  
– Ты не думал сделать её меньше? Или такой, чтобы её можно было свернуть?  
– Эту табличку сделала твоя сестра, – со вздохом ответил Мерлин. – Она не собиралась упрощать мне жизнь.  
– Моргана сама по себе одно сплошное усложнение, – сказал Артур.

Наконец, наступил день последнего матча Артура на этой неделе. Вместо того чтобы занять своё привычное место на трибунах, Мерлин намеренно выбрал противоположную сторону стадиона. Ему было любопытно посмотреть на реакцию Артура. Когда тот вышел на поле, то сразу повернулся к обычному месту Мерлина и даже споткнулся, не найдя его в толпе. Он начал оглядываться по сторонам, маскируя свои действия под растяжку перед игрой. Через несколько секунд Мерлин сдался, поднял свою табличку и помахал ей, привлекая внимание Артура. Когда тот заметил её, на его лице отразилось явное облегчение, но улыбка его в этот раз была сердитой. Мерлин только довольно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
По окончании матча Мерлин уже во второй раз оказался перед раздевалкой.  
– Как ощущения от осознания того, что тебе больше никогда не придется держать в руках эту табличку? – спросил Артур, останавливаясь перед ним.  
– Я бы сказал, очень даже хорошие, – рассмеялся Мерлин. – Когда держишь её на протяжении четырех матчей подряд, на удивление устают руки.  
– Могу себе представить, – криво усмехнулся Артур. – Думаю, это последний раз, когда я тебя вижу.  
– Я бы так не сказал. Мы ведь всё ещё дружим с Морганой. Может, мы с тобой как-нибудь где-то столкнемся.  
– Ну да, – ответил Артур. – Я так понимаю, я не смогу тебя переубедить насчет кофе?  
– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь меня об этом спрашивать?  
– Наверное, перестану после сегодняшнего дня. Не будет особого смысла спрашивать, если я тебя не увижу, да?  
Мерлин промолчал, осознавая, что это последний раз, когда они с Артуром могут вот так поговорить.  
– Но это и хорошо, да? Не то чтобы ты в принципе мог согласиться. Я же задница, помнишь? – Артур указал на себя, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное.  
– Да, – отозвался Мерлин, слегка улыбнувшись. – Думаю, я тогда пойду. Я выполнил своё задание. Мне больше незачем здесь оставаться.  
– Скатертью дорожка, – фыркнул Артур, но в его голосе не было ни капли энтузиазма.  
Мерлин только улыбнулся и тихо произнес:  
– Пока, Артур. Удачи на чемпионате.  
– Спасибо. Пока, Мерлин, – пробормотал в ответ Артур.

– Доброе утро, Гвен, – поздоровался Мерлин, заходя в офис в следующий понедельник.  
– Мерлин! – воскликнула та, развернувшись на своем стуле лицом к Мерлину и сияя.  
– Всё в порядке, Гвен? – с подозрением спросил Мерлин. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел её такой взбудораженной прямо с утра, если рядом с ней не стояло три чашки из-под кофе.  
– О да, со мной всё просто прекрасно, – ответила она, усиленно кивая.  
– Ну, раз ты так говоришь… – пробормотал Мерлин, направляясь к своему рабочему месту.  
– Хорошего тебе дня! – радостно прокричала Гвен ему вслед. Мерлин ещё раз подозрительно на неё посмотрел, прежде чем скрыться за своей перегородкой.  
Где он тут же воскликнул «Артур!» и чуть не упал от неожиданности.  
Потому что там, прямо на его стуле, сидел Артур Пендрагон, этот засранец, которого Мерлин не мог выбросить из головы с того самого первого раз, как они встретились.  
– Соскучился? – наклонив голову и ухмыльнувшись, спросил Артур.  
– Нет! – выпалил Мерлин. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь?  
Артур не ответил. Вместо этого он потянулся за спину и достал плакат. Он был сделан из плотного картона, искусно оформлен и, что самое ужасное, гласил: «Мерлин Эмрис, я люблю тебя». Надпись была выведена идеальным витиеватым курсивом.  
– Это. Что. Такое, – потребовал ответа Мерлин.  
– Даю тебе на собственной шкуре почувствовать, каково это, дорогой, – поддразнил Артур.  
– Это был вызов! – прокричал Мерлин так громко, что весь офис мгновенно затих. Мерлин в ужасе выглянул из-за перегородки и прошептал «Извините», прежде чем снова скрыться из виду.  
– Я знаю, – пожал плечами Артур, – но всё равно весело.  
– Ладно, я понял. Очень смешно. А теперь выметайся.  
– О, я думаю, это ещё не всё, – ответил Артур. Усмехнувшись, он встал и жестом предложил Мерлину сесть.  
Тот с радостью уселся, предварительно кинув свою сумку, и включил компьютер.  
– Так чем ты вообще тут занимаешься? – спросил у него из-за спины Артур.  
– Это айти отдел. Угадай, – сухо ответил Мерлин.  
– Значит, компьютеры. Я мог бы и догадаться. Ты как раз похож на компьютерного гика.  
– Это ещё что значит? – обиженно произнес Мерлин, разворачиваясь на своём стуле к Артуру. Оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, он был немного сбит с толку, потому что Артур наклонился к нему так близко, что был всего в паре дюймов от него.  
Артур отстранился и прислонился к стене.  
– Ничего. Ты выглядишь, как айтишник. Худой, бледный, немного неловкий. Не говоря уже о том, как я наслышан от Морганы о твоих компьютерных способностях. Она что, ломает все компьютеры в офисе или что-то в этом духе? Такое ощущение, что у неё каждую неделю что-то случается.  
– Ну извини, что подхожу под стереотип, – фыркнул Мерлин, недовольно уставившись на Артура. – Но вообще да, у Морганы какой-то необъяснимый талант ломать компьютеры. Не знаю, как она это делает. Она глава пиар отдела и могла бы уговорить грабителя отдать ей все свои деньги, но скажи ей открыть вордовский документ, как она умудряется довести компьютер до синего экрана смерти.  
– Доказательство того, что даже компьютеры не могут долго её терпеть, – заметил Артур.  
– Почему-то меня это не удивляет, – качая головой, согласился Мерлин. – Я хочу сходить за водой в комнату отдыха. Пойдешь со мной?  
Артур коварно усмехнулся:  
– С удовольствием.  
Мерлин недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но не стал уточнять, почему его настроение так резко изменилось. Он просто повел его от своего места в сторону комнаты отдыха и обернулся, только заметив непривычную тишину, повисшую вокруг. Его взгляд упал на Артура, и Мерлин споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах.  
– Артур! – зашептал он. – Какого черта ты творишь?  
Артур махнул в его сторону своим ярким плакатом.  
– Показываю всем, что я тебя люблю, конечно же.  
– Убери!  
– Я должен был терпеть это целую неделю. Уверен, ты тоже сможешь.  
Мерлин стиснул зубы и резко развернулся, входя в комнату отдыха. Схватив бутылку воды, он как можно скорее вернулся на своё рабочее место.  
– И как долго ты планируешь ходить с этим плакатом? – простонал он.  
– Пока не решил. Столько, сколько потребуется?  
– Для чего?  
– Для того, чтобы ты согласился пойти выпить кофе, – с довольной улыбкой ответил Артур.  
– Не бывать этому, – фыркнул Мерлин.  
– Ладно, – согласился Артур, усаживаясь на пол, – я подожду.  
Мерлин прищурился, глядя на него, и не стал ничего отвечать. Он просто вернулся к своей работе и попытался игнорировать присутствие Артура.

– Тебе больше заняться нечем?  
– Ага. У меня не будет матчей до чемпионата. Мы с командой взяли небольшой отпуск.  
– Тогда иди надоедай Моргане.  
– С ума сошел? Я лучше сразу запрыгну в пасть тигру.  
Мерлин вздохнул и решил пока что оставить всё, как есть.

Но Артур встретил его перед офисом на следующий день – с табличкой в руке и ухмылкой на лице.  
– Привет, Артур, – вздохнул Мерлин.  
– Привет, Мерлин, – ответил тот. – Что у нас в планах на сегодня?  
– Ну, думаю, твои планы на день заключаются в том, чтобы раздражать меня своей табличкой. А я буду пытаться мирно работать над вот этим проектом, – сказал Мерлин, махнув рукой в сторону компьютера.  
– Постарайся не слишком сильно отвлекаться!  
– Постараюсь, – сухо проговорил Мерлин.

– Артур, ты же понимаешь, что я здесь работаю, да? – наконец спросил Мерлин.  
– Конечно, понимаю. Иначе зачем бы я сюда пришел?  
– То, что ты ходишь за мной с этой табличкой, пока я работаю, не очень-то уместно, – медленно произнес Мерлин, недоумевая, что в этой ситуации Артуру неясно.  
– Ты сделал то же самое там, где работаю я, – возразил Артур.  
– Да, но ты профессиональный футболист. Твоя работа подразумевает множество зрителей, которые кричат и подбадривают, и постоянно машут разными плакатами. В ещё одной табличке нет ничего особенного.  
– Но в той – было, – тихо заметил Артур.  
– Что ты сказал? – переспросил Мерлин, пытаясь разобрать его слова.  
– Ничего, – вздохнул Артур. – Если это действительно проблема, Мерлин, тебе просто нужно об этом сказать. Я не хочу доставить тебе неприятности на работе.  
Мерлин даже на пару секунд потерял дар речи, услышав такие слова от Артура.  
– Ну… Думаю, не будет ничего страшного, если ты останешься до конца дня, – неохотно ответил он.  
– Отлично, – просиял Артур. – Я, наверное, пойду возьму себе воды. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
– Нет, спасибо, – слегка улыбнулся Мерлин. И только когда Артур исчез из поля зрения, он понял, что тот взял табличку с собой. Мерлин застонал. Он уже догадывался, что его коллеги теперь о нём думают.  
Когда Артур не вернулся спустя полчаса, Мерлин всё же пошел его искать. Может, он заблудился? По дороге Мерлина всё больше одолевали подозрения, потому что половина рабочих мест были пусты. Когда он вошел в комнату отдыха, то увидел там половину своего отдела, окружившего Артура. Все смеялись и с восхищением глядели на него.  
– О, привет, Мерлин! – радостно воскликнул Артур. – А я как раз рассказывал твоим коллегам историю об этой табличке.  
– Артур! – простонал Мерлин, с ужасом думая о том, что теперь весь офис будет знать о его тупом задании.  
– А что? Это же не секрет. Тебя показали по национальному телевидению, Мерлин, – напомнил Артур.  
– У вас у всех что, нет работы? – рявкнул Мерлин.  
– Мы сейчас же за неё примемся, – пообещала Гвен, прогоняя всех из комнаты и напоследок одарив Мерлина воодушевляющей улыбкой.  
– Тебе правда нужно было рассказать эту историю всем, с кем я работаю? – Мерлин зло уставился на Артура.  
– Они спросили, и я не думал, что ты будешь против. Большинство и так уже были в курсе. Но мне жаль, если ты не хотел, чтобы они знали, – извинился тот.  
– Ничего, – вздохнул Мерлин. – Мне нужно закончить последнюю часть кода, и я собираюсь домой.  
Артур молча кивнул и проследовал за ним обратно к его рабочему месту, по дороге даже не пытаясь спрятать свой плакат.  
Когда Мерлин закончил свои дела и, не говоря ни слова, начал собирать вещи, Артур наконец нарушил тишину.  
– Я прекращу, – выпалил он.  
– Прекратишь что?  
– Приходить с табличкой. Я не хотел создавать тебе неприятности на работе. Извини, – пробормотал Артур. – Я так привык быть у всех на виду, что иногда забываю, что у других людей есть такая роскошь, как частная жизнь. Извини, что вмешался в твою.  
Мерлин огромными глазами уставился на него, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
Артур несколько секунд подождал ответа и, так его и не получив, неловко улыбнулся, махнул рукой и произнес:  
– Ну, думаю, тогда я пойду. Увидимся, Мерлин.  
И только когда Артур уже выходил из-за его перегородки, Мерлин наконец вновь обрел свой голос.  
– Артур, подожди! – крикнул он.  
Артур обернулся, выжидающе глядя на него.  
– Да?  
Мерлин несколько мгновений смотрел на него, нервно кусая губы.  
– Дальше по улице есть кофейня, которая мне нравится, – выпалил он.  
Артур замер и тут же широко улыбнулся.  
– Мерлин Эмрис, вы приглашаете меня на свидание?  
– Не будь задницей, – проворчал Мерлин, хватая свою сумку и проходя мимо него. Услышав шаги Артура позади себя, он наклонил голову и позволил себе улыбнуться.

– Для такого маленького кафе здесь неплохой кофе, – заметил Артур, сделав первый глоток.  
– Ты такой пафосный засранец, – фыркнул Мерлин. – То, что это кафе маленькое, не значит, что здесь не может быть хорошего кофе.  
– Эй, кто сказал, что я пафосный?  
– Я знаю твою сестру. Трудно было это не заметить.  
– Засчитано, – неохотно согласился Артур. – Так что заставило тебя пригласить меня выпить кофе?  
– В каком смысле «пригласить тебя выпить кофе»? Я просто согласился на твоё предложение, – возмутился Мерлин.  
– О нет, я четко помню, что сегодня это предложил именно ты, – сказал Артур, с довольной ухмылкой откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
– Вообще-то ты можешь помнить только то, что я сказал, что здесь недалеко есть неплохая кофейня. В этом утверждении не было вопроса, – парировал Мерлин.  
– Вопрос подразумевался.  
– Я просто высказал своё мнение.  
– Мнение относительно того, что ты бы хотел выпить со мной кофе, – добавил Артур.  
– Мнение относительно кофейни, – поправил Мерлин.  
– Ты не стал отрицать, когда я спросил тебя, приглашаешь ли ты меня на свидание.  
– О, так это свидание? – поддразнил Мерлин.  
– Определенно нет, – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Что? – Мерлин был удивлен.  
– Ага! – воскликнул Артур. – Ты хотел, чтобы это было свидание!  
– Ничего подобного! – возразил Мерлин, отчаянно краснея.  
– Правда, Мерлин? – Артур выжидательно приподнял бровь.  
– Ладно, – проворчал Мерлин, делая глоток своего кофе, чтобы избежать взгляда Артура. – Это свидание. Ну и что?  
– Ну и ничего, – ответил тот. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это признал.  
– Задница, – фыркнул Мерлин, закатывая глаза.  
– Знаешь, чем чаще ты это повторяешь, тем меньше это похоже на оскорбление, – заметил Артур.  
– Мне придумать что-то новое? Я буду только рад.  
– Нет-нет, в этом нет необходимости, – быстро возразил Артур.  
Но Мерлин его проигнорировал.  
– Как насчет болвана? Олух? А как тебе «лопух»?  
– Обойдусь задницей, спасибо, – встрял Артур, безумно махая руками в попытке заставить Мерлина остановиться.  
– О, хорошо, – подмигнул Мерлин, – раз ты так говоришь. Задница.  
Артур только рассмеялся. Мерлин в ответ показал ему язык. Артур покачал головой, делая ещё один глоток, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
– Знаешь, мне правда очень жаль, если я вмешался в твою личную жизнь в последние пару дней.  
Выражение лица Мерлина смягчилось, и он улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю. Но спасибо, что сказал это. А мне жаль, если я усложнил жизнь тебе.  
– Не надо, – покачал головой Артур. – Честно говоря, я к этому привык. Ты не первый, кто пришел с табличкой со словами «Я люблю тебя».  
– Тогда почему ты из-за этого так расстроился? – удивленно нахмурился Мерлин.  
– Я не расстроился, – возразил Артур. – Я просто удивился. Может, ты и не первый пришел с такой табличкой, но те, кто такое пишут, обычно фанаты. И среди них никогда нет мужчин. И я обычно не обращаю на них внимания. – Артур смущенно улыбнулся.  
Мерлин наклонил голову, пытаясь спрятать свой румянец.  
– Ну, возможно, тебе не стоило обращать его и на меня.  
– Не думаю, что у меня бы получилось. Что-то в тебе есть, Мерлин, – мягко произнес Артур.  
Когда Мерлин поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами, Артур не отводил взгляд до тех пор, пока Мерлин не отвел его сам, кашлянув и стыдливо отвернувшись. Но Артур заметил довольную улыбку на его губах.  
Они всё ещё сидели в кафе, когда владелец подошел к ним, чтобы напомнить, что они закрываются через десять минут. К этому времени кофе остыл, а небо потемнело, но темы для разговора так и не иссякли.  
Выйдя наружу, они остановились, вдруг почувствовав неловкость после нескольких часов общения.  
– Я прекрасно провел время, – проговорил Артур, пытаясь поймать взгляд Мерлина.  
Тот слегка улыбнулся ему, ответив:  
– Я тоже. Рад, что мы это сделали.  
– Хочешь как-нибудь повторить? – неуверенно спросил Артур.  
Мерлин засомневался. У Артура упало сердце.  
– Артур… – прошептал Мерлин. – Прости, но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Артур перенес вес с одной ноги на другую.  
– Мерлин, я обычно не спрашиваю людей, почему они не хотят пойти со мной на свидание, но… мне показалось, что тебе сегодня всё понравилось. Что случилось?  
– Мне понравилось, – подтвердил Мерлин. – Не пойми меня неправильно. Ты мне нравишься, Артур. И я был бы рад провести с тобой побольше времени. Но я не уверен, что смогу справиться с тем, чтобы быть частью такой жизни, которую имеешь ты. Ты сам сказал, что привык к тому, чтобы частная жизнь была у всех на виду. Что же касается меня, я предпочитаю, чтобы она оставалась частной.  
– Нам не нужно будет транслировать наши отношения всему миру.  
– То есть, нам пришлось бы держать их в секрете от всех? – тихо спросил Мерлин. По последовавшей тишине он понял ответ Артура. – Прости, Артур, – грустно улыбнулся он. – Я не хочу быть предметом всеобщего внимания. Но не хочу и тайных отношений. Пожалуйста, поверь, ты мне правда нравишься.  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься, Мерлин. Но я понимаю, – ответил Артур, слабо улыбнувшись.  
Кивнув, Мерлин наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.  
– Пока, Артур, – прошептал он ему на ухо, прежде чем отстраниться. Он ещё на мгновение задержал на Артуре взгляд и развернулся.  
– Пока, Мерлин, – пробормотал Артур ему вслед.

Когда Мерлин вошел в офис на следующий день, все в надежде посмотрели на него.  
– Что? – резко спросил он. – Он не придет.  
После того как он уселся на своё место, к нему осторожно подошла Гвен.  
– Мерлин? – мягко спросила она. – Всё в порядке?  
– Всё хорошо, – коротко ответил Мерлин.  
– Что-то случилось с Артуром? – не отступила Гвен.  
– Мы выпили кофе.  
– Звучит неплохо. Но что-то пошло не так? – снова подтолкнула к ответу она.  
– Всё прошло нормально, Гвен, – вздохнул Мерлин, – но я его больше не увижу.  
– Почему?  
– Он знаменитость, Гвен. Ты бы хотела жить в свете софитов?  
– Нет, – нахмурилась Гвен.  
– Вот именно.  
– Ты не дал мне закончить. Нет, я бы не хотела так жить, но, может быть, это бы стоило того, если бы речь шла о ком-то, кто мне действительно дорог. – Гвен успокаивающе погладила его по руке.  
Мерлин сбросил её руку и не стал отвечать.

– Ты поговорил с Артуром? – поинтересовалась Гвен.  
– Нет.  
– Ты даже не хочешь с ним поговорить?  
– Какой в этом смысл? – спросил Мерлин.  
– Может, это тебе и нужно понять.

– Как ты думаешь, Артур этого стоит? – спросила Гвен.  
– Стоит чего?  
– Того, чтобы быть в центре внимания, если это цена тому, чтобы быть с ним.  
– Я не знаю, – прошептал Мерлин.  
– Прошло две недели, Мерлин. А ты так и не прекратил мучиться. Может быть, тебе стоит ещё раз об этом подумать.

– Черт побери, Мерлин! – воскликнула Гвен. – Реши уже!  
– Почему ты на меня кричишь? – взвизгнул Мерлин.  
– Мерлин Эмрис, ты уже месяц слоняешься по офису, страдая по Артуру. Прошло уже достаточно времени, и если ты не примешь решение, то я сделаю это за тебя, – заявила Гвен.  
– И как же ты это сделаешь? – надулся Мерлин.  
– Я бросаю тебе вызов: возьми свою дурацкую табличку и иди на игру чемпионата в эти выходные, – победно произнесла Гвен.  
Мерлин замер.  
– Что?  
– Ты меня слышал.  
– А что, если я не хочу? – простонал Мерлин.  
– У тебя нет выбора. Иначе я сама притащу тебя туда и проконтролирую, чтобы ты это сделал.  
Весь оставшийся день Мерлин ворчал, но так и не сказал «нет». Гвен посчитала это победой.

И вот настал день матча.  
Гвен, как и обещала, притащила Мерлина с собой. Когда он появился, стадион просто сошел с ума. И в тот момент, когда на поле выбежал Артур, все камеры оказались направлены на Мерлина, так что на всех экранах было одно и то же изображение: Мерлин, поднимающий свою табличку с надписью «Артур Пендрагон, я люблю тебя» и смотрящий на всех глазами напуганного оленёнка.  
Артур чуть не упал, споткнувшись о свои же ноги, когда увидел лицо Мерлина на экранах. Он развернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Мерлин ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, озарившей его лицо, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. И что ещё хуже – Мерлин видел своё влюбленное выражение лица со всех ракурсов. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы спрятаться за табличкой. Единственным утешением было то, что на лице Артура, глядевшего на него, было точно такое же влюбленное выражение.  
После окончания игры Мерлин ждал Артура у раздевалки, нервно вертя в руках свою табличку.  
– Мерлин.  
Мерлин резко поднял голову, услышав его голос.  
– Привет, – слабо ответил он.  
– Ты вернулся, – сказал Артур с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Да. – Мерлин прикусил губу.  
– Снова задание Морганы?  
– Вообще-то на этот раз Гвен, – признался Мерлин.  
– О, – тихо произнес Артур, отведя взгляд в сторону и скрестив руки на груди. – Ну, миссия выполнена.  
– Не совсем, – нервно усмехнулся Мерлин.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Артур, снова глядя на него.  
Мерлин нерешительно шагнул вперед, ближе к Артуру. Когда тот не отступил назад, Мерлин сделал ещё шаг. И ещё. И ещё, пока не оказался всего лишь в паре дюймов от Артура.  
– Мерлин? – прошептал тот, медленно опустив руки.  
– Табличка? Да, это было задание. Но это не делает то, что на ней написано, неправдой, – мягко проговорил Мерлин.  
– Ты сейчас серьёзно? – На лице Артур проскользнула улыбка.  
– Никогда ещё не был так серьёзен, – честно ответил Мерлин.  
– Хорошо. – Артур наклонился ближе и чуть притормозил, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись. Он смотрел Мерлину в глаза, наслаждаясь эмоциями, которые в них отражались. – Теперь я наконец могу сделать это, – пробормотал он, целуя Мерлина.  
Он почувствовал ответную улыбку Мерлина на своих губах. Тот отбросил табличку в сторону и обхватил лицо Артура обеими руками. Артур обнял его, притягивая ближе.  
Когда вокруг них начали щелкать камеры, Мерлин разорвал поцелуй и прошептал:  
– Артур, папарацци.  
– Впервые в жизни, Мерлин, мне всё равно, даже если весь мир увидит, – ответил Артур, касаясь его губ ещё одним поцелуем. – Разве что только ты хочешь…  
Мерлин обвил рукам его шею, не давая отстраниться.  
– Пусть смотрят, – прошептал он. – Ты того стоишь.

  
[ ](http://radikal.ru/fp/6425dea8eb8a4f13922291a1e112740c)  


_* Прим. перев.: «…который не может отличить Манчестер Сити от Манчестер Юнайтед». – Переводчик – лопух и просит прощения за вольность в переводе выражения, но он не придумал лучшего варианта, чтобы передать “who doesn’t know his arse from his Arsenal”._


End file.
